The Age for Love
by Flowerlady
Summary: Post LotF AU, Ben Skywalker x Jysella Horn, Ben and his wife Jysella disagree about their daughter’s latest boyfriend with interesting results regarding their own relationship… Content added and rating increased...


**Title: **The Age for Love  
**Author: **Flowerlady  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Timeframe:** Post- LotF, One-shot  
**Characters:** Ben/Jysella, OC's mentioned  
**Genre: **Romance, PWP (at least not much of one)  
**Summary:** Ben and his wife Jysella disagree about their daughter's latest boyfriend with interesting results and revelations regarding their own relationship…  
**A/N: **PG version written for the Benella Challenge #5 on the TF.N Boards.

**_The Age for Love_**

Ben Skywalker stood by the railing of the balcony that led off the bedroom he shared with his wife of nineteen years. Arms crossed over his bare chest and eyes narrowed, he looked out over the vastness of structures and speeder traffic that made up the tireless city of Coruscant. He listened to his wife's words and bristled as he wondered again what they were going to do with Jade. She was their eldest child of three; born exactly nine months after an eighteen year old Ben married a twenty-one year old Jysella. To this day, he would never forget the looks of surprise and the raised eyebrows when the young newlyweds announced the promise of a new member to the Horn/Skywalker family only a month after getting married.

Of course, Corran Horn's hard stare was what he remembered most. However, almost nineteen years later, Ben could relate very well with his father-in-law thoughts at the time, despite the often heated arguments they had on and off the Jedi Council floor. 

He turned and looked through the open double transparasteel doors at the still stunning woman, who had shared so much of his life. Her skin was still creamy smooth, her hair still the long, glossy black and her eyes were as sparkling green and full of life as they had always been. It had been her Corellian stubbornness and zeal for life that attracted him to her as much as her beauty had. She had taken his breath away and he still hadn't caught it twenty years later. However, over the past few years they had grown apart, the passion they had once shared seemed to have been dimmed by raising three extremely Force strong teenagers and their responsibilities to the Jedi. Ben was practically the leader of the Jedi. His father, Luke, was still the Grand Master, but it wasn't hard to see that Ben was in line to take up the reigns when the time came. Jysella taught at the Academy at the Temple and still went on missions. She also had an apprentice, all of which kept her extremely busy.

Jysella Horn Skywalker was sitting at a vanity brushing her long, think tresses. There had been a time when that in of itself was enough to cause Ben to burn with desire for her, now he didn't even think about that. His attention was distracted by thinking about the oldest of the three living consequences of those more carefree times.

"Jysella, she's only seventeen," he firmly said as he closed some of the distance between the railing and the vanity inside the bedroom.

She laid the brush on the polished wood surface and turned on the cushioned stool to face him. Glaring at him she said, "And if I remember correctly, you were seventeen and I was twenty when we started out."

He sighed; this had been an argument they had been having for the past two weeks, ever since they found out about their daughter's latest love interest. Their daughter Jade was so angry with him that she refused to even look at her father. She even resorted to referring to him as Master Skywalker when they were forced to converse.

"Jys, I know I was only seventeen, actually I was only sixteen when I first kissed you," he kneeled down before her and smiled at the memory despite the argument. They had been on a mission together when it had happened, when they fell in love. After his cousin and then Master Jacen Solo killed Ben's mother Mara Jade Skywalker in his quest to become a Sith Master, Kyp Durron quickly took a very distraught fourteen year old Ben as his apprentice. Ben had grown greatly under the mentorship of Kyp. Then after a little over two years, the Council felt he was ready for a mission. The mission had been to some miserable rock and he had been paired with Jysella after Seha Dorvald came down with a virus and couldn't go with Ben.

He smiled at the irony of it. He had been so infatuated with the red headed Jedi, who was the same age as Jysella, but by the end of the two week mission he had fallen completely in love with Jysella Horn and reluctantly she with him.

She sensed his thoughts and the corner of her full mouth quirked in a lopsided grin. "I was twenty and was so confused because I was supposed to be in love with that pilot I had been dating. 'How could I have fallen in love with only a boy?' kept running through my mind." Ben smirked but didn't comment and she went on, "Yes, Ben," she reached up and laid her hand on his stubbly cheek, "I remember that kiss and I was lost to you forever after it. I knew that we were meant to be. That's why we can't deny our daughter her happiness. Dane is a good man and he nearly worships the ground on which Jade walks. I wish that they hadn't been sneaking around for the past few months, but I have a good feeling about them being together."

"Yeah, until we become grandparents." Jys quirked a disapproving brow at him and he went on, determined to have her see his point of view, "He's just so much older than her. I doubt they are spending all that time together just holding hands. He is a pilot and an arrogant one at that. And—and somewhat known as a playboy." Ben was adamant in his disapproval of Jade's latest boyfriend, twenty-eight year old Dane Starson. A fellow pilot in Jade's squadron Lightsabers, Starson was from Tatooine and was actually related to the Darklighters in some convoluted way.

Ben had to admit if the young hot shot Jedi pilot was closer to Jade's own age he probably wouldn't be so set against them dating. Despite his tendency for cockiness, Starson was a good guy. He just was too old for Ben's only little girl.

"Skywalker, stop," exasperated, Jysella stood up, causing Ben to lean back and then stand as well. She turned, eyes narrowed and her jaw set stubbornly, her hands fisted on her hips. It was the look he's seen more than once on her face when she was scolding one or both of their rambunctious sons, Kolsen aged fifteen and Ean aged twelve. "I'm so tired of your only reasons being their age difference or worse the implication of them having a sexual relationship. Sure, he's eleven years older than her, but your uncle Han is that much older than your aunt Leia according to Mom. And as I remember,_ we_ were able to wait until our wedding night, so why do you think the worst of our daughter? What's the real reason you don't want them together? If you say anything about age or that Dane has no honor or Jade has no self control again, I'm going to scream."

Ben stared at her. What was the real reason? He didn't even know. Really, Ben didn't think Starson would try anything with Jade, simply because Ben was her father and the pilot was already scared of the Jedi Master. Besides, Starson was a descent kid from a good family. _Kid? Hell,_ Ben thought, _he's only eight years younger than me._ That was when it dawned on him. Starson wasn't the first older man Jade had been interested in, but he was the oldest and the most serious so far. Slumping his shoulders, he related dejectedly, "Why does she have to always go after older men? I don't know why I don't like Starson, other than the thought that he's closer to _my _age than my daughter's."

Jysella relaxed and smiled. She knew it was hard for him to ever admit defeat. She moved to stand before him and he met her green gaze with a worry filled one of blue. "Ben, darling, is that really what bothers you? I will admit I wish she was a little older; at least eighteen, but in a few months she will be. Ben, they love each other and they are good for each other." She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek again. This time her touch set him on fire. Smiling brightly, she murmured, "Actually, they remind me of us."

Ben snickered, "That's supposed to make me feel better about them? I remember what I was like with you, my dear wife. Remember what happened nine months after our honeymoon?"

Jysella caught her breath at the intense look he gave her.

She put her hands around his neck and he snaked his around her still slender waist. Grinning mischievously, she said, "Yes, I do remember. We're discussing her love life, in fact. Oh, Ben, we may have waited until we were married, but I couldn't get enough of you once we were." Then she lost the grin and stared deeply into his eyes, "Love, what happened to those days? They seem so long ago."

Ben slid his hands up her back. She was wearing a thin silky nightgown and he could feel her warm skin beneath the fabric. He pulled her closer until her breasts were snug against his chest, causing her breath to quicken. Gazing deeply into her eyes, he leaned in and whispered, "I think we've let everything else get in the way and forgot what is most important." Mere millimeters from her lips with his and while he still stared intensely into her eyes, he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," she managed to whisper before he covered her mouth with his. The kiss was full of fire and love as they took turns ravaging each other's mouths. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his longish shoulder length red-gold hair, while he pulled her even closer, bringing her pelvis against his lanky frame. Then all too soon the need for air separated them.

He pulled away far enough to meet her passionate eyes and her kiss swollen lips curved in a seductive smile. She was still as beautiful as she had been on their wedding night, but now their innocence was replaced with experience which made him desire her all the more. He leaned down and trailed feathery kisses along her jaw bone. When he reached her earlobe and his hot breath caressed it, she moaned and shuddered. His embrace became bolder as his hands slid downward to cup her bottom and she moaned as he massaged the firm curve of her derriere.

She began to place nipping kisses on his shoulder and along his collarbone, while he continued to nibble on the delicate tissue of her earlobe. The heat between them was turning into a blaze quickly as Ben moved from his lavishing of her ear to find the spot below it that he knew would cause her to melt, and began lightly sucking on the soft skin. She immediately groaned his name and lifted her leg to hook around his hip. He hissed into her neck when she pressed her pubic bone into his hardening manhood. 

He then lifted her up and her nightgown bunched up between them as she wrapped her legs around his waist while Ben supported her bottom. The only thing between him and her heated wetness was his thin sleep pants and her lacy silk panties. As he continued to stoke her desire by lavishing her neck, she seceded in driving him crazy by rubbing herself against his hardness. He blindly began to move toward their large bed while he carried her and continued to suckle on her neck.

She kissed her way to his ear and rasped, "Oh… Ben, it's been so long. I need you inside me—now."

He laid her down across the bed on the duvet. He reached out into the Force and dimmed the light and closed the balcony doors. Then he covered her with his body which he supported by placing his hands on either side of her. He gazed down at her with lust darkened eyes, giving her a lopsided grin. She shuddered at his low seductive words as he said, "Not yet, Angel. I intend for us to enjoy this all night."

She actually blushed and Ben feathered her cheek with the back of his fingers. He was glad he still had the power to do that to her on occasion. She smiled and murmured, "Like when we were young?"

Ben growled in false indignation and huskily assured her, "Sweetheart, we still are." Then he kissed her with ravishing passion, sucking on her lips and, when she parted her lips, devouring her tongue and caressing every crevice of her sweet intoxicating mouth.

Ben had no idea how long he spent just exploring her mouth, face and long graceful neck down to the lacy edge of her nightgown as he lavished her skin and relished her hypnotic scent of citrus and Corellian lilies. She caressed his chest, back and shoulders with her lightly callused hands and raked her nails over his skin, burning his flesh with her gentle touch. He eventually moved his mouth over the edge of the low-cut silk gown to lavish her breasts with kisses and nips of his teeth through the delicate fabric. He suckled on one nipple and then the other, while his free hand was busy caressing her inner thigh. His hand eventually made its way to the edge of her lacy panty. He slipped his finger under the edge and smiled around the silk covered nipple that he was teasing when he felt her heated nectar.

"Ben…" she moaned and arched her back when he expertly slid his index finger over her swollen nub. When he shifted to kneel between her legs, she sat up and instantly pulled the nightgown off and over her head. Ben allowed his gaze to shift from her alluring eyes to take in the mesmerizing beauty of her perfect breasts and well conditioned body.

Supporting herself from behind with her palms on the bed, she let a heavily sensual expression to fall onto her face as she arched her back. Her breathing was rapid and when she licked her red swollen lips, he couldn't watch her anymore. He had to kiss her which he did as he pushed her back again.

He sucked on her lips and allowed her to suck on his tongue as he explored her sweet mouth for a long time. Then her hands moved from around his neck and slid down his upper arms and the fingernails feather across his toned abdomen, causing him to shudder. Suddenly, he felt her hand slip under the waistband of his pants. He growled low in his throat and broke the kiss to throw back his head when she gently raked her nails down the side of his shaft. He shifted to his side some to allow her more room. She watched his enthralled expression as she circled her hand around him at his base and began to slowly slide her hand up and down his considerable length.

"Oh, gods, Jys," he rasped and opened his darkened blue eyes to meet her green. "It has been too long."

She continued to stroke him from hilt to tip where she would run her finger over the tip to catch the drops of dew that collected there. Finally, he knew if he let her to continue he'd completely lose control. He leaned into her and found that spot below her earlobe again while his free hand cupped a breast. Between his thumb and index he expertly kneaded the hardened rosy pebble of her nipple. She moaned loudly and arched into him, her hand stilling itself on his throbbing member.

When she pulled her hand from him to wrap her arms around his waist, he shifted again to kneel between her parted legs. He then reached down to free himself from the constrictions of his pants in a smooth motion. Their eyes met and she brought her right hand up to her lips. He shuddered with anticipation as he watched her suck on the fingers she had so skillfully caressed him with moments before, knowing that she probably could still taste him on them. She closed her eyes and sent him an image through their deep Force bond. Ben hissed, closed his eyes and stroked himself as he saw in his mind and then felt with a reality, which caused him to shudder, his member completely buried in Jysella's mouth as she sucked him.

"Jys…" he wheezed breathless. When she sensed his overwhelming need building nearly to its peek, she ended the assault on his mind. With one of her greatest Force skills being that of implanting images and illusions in other's minds, her images in their bond were always so real. Ben, gasping for control, forced himself to stop his masturbating before he peeked and opened his eyes to gaze down at her. Her vixen's grin around the fingers she still suckled met him and he let a lopsided grin play on his lips.

"That wasn't funny."

She raised a brow, "No? You sure looked as if you were having fun and I know I enjoyed watching the show."

"You always did have a voyeuristic streak," he said and she laughed while he expertly removed her panties and flung them behind them. Jys watched him again as she kept her index finger between her teeth. He smiled up at her and then leaned down. He suckled one hard, dusty nipple and then the other; she immediately plunged her fingers into his hair with a loud moan. After attending to her breasts, he began placing soft open mouthed kisses on her taunt belly. With the hand not supporting his weight over her, he found her slick nub again and slowly began to encircle it with soft caresses while he occasionally slipped his finger into her opening, eliciting soft mewling sounds from her. He knew exactly how and where she loved to be touched, and intended to allow her to have her fill.

He continued kissing downward and, while his fingers were inside, he hungrily ran his tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves of her clitoris.

"Ben!" she nearly screamed as she arched into him and tugged on his hair where her hands fisted into it. She bucked her hips against his lips and super hot tongue, then he sucked in the nub and she began to writhe. "Oh, sweet…Force…I'm gonna come…" she ended with a loud strangled moan and snugly wrapped her legs around his shoulders. Ben increased the gentle pressure on her clitoris and the buried fingers deep within, stroking her inner core. His answer was Jysella's throaty scream as the coil that had been building within her snapped.

He relished the sensation on his lips and fingers of tightness and countless quivers as he lapped up her nectar like a man dieing of thirst. Her grip on his hair relaxed some as did her tight embrace of her legs around his shoulders. Her breaths were ragged as she came back down from her high and opened her eyes to meet his. He moved once again over her. Smiling he whispered, "That my dear, was only the first course."

She took a deep breath and grinned mischievously as she rubbed her hands over his pectorals, letting her finger nails flick over the dark points of his nipples. "Good. I'm liking this feast already."

He leaned down and before devouring her mouth and lips, he hoarsely said, "Me too."

When his manhood brushed against her wet curls as he kissed her, she moaned into his mouth. But instead of doing the predictable thing of wrapping her legs around him, she rolled instead. Coming up on top she flung her hair over her shoulder as she peered down in his slightly surprised expression.

Grinning wickedly, she purred, "I think I need some more of the appetizer before we go on to the main course." Before he could create a sensible response, she ducked her head and began to suckle on his neck at the pulse point to the right of his Adam's apple.

He moaned and wrapped his arms around her smooth back. She slowly worked her incredible mouth down to nibble on his muscular chest and eventually the dark points of his nipples and she filled his senses with her scent. She then sat up as she straddled his legs. Her long thick black hair fell over half of her face and his breath caught as he took in the erotic beauty of his wife. She looked seductively at him with heavy hooded dark eyes through the sheet of black over half of her face as she raked her finger nails down from his shoulders to end in kneading the hard muscle of his chest and belly. She traced the rough inverted triangle the light dusting of rust colored hair formed on him as it increased in amount running from his chest down his toned abdomen to end in a dense nest at the juncture of his legs. When she reached the long shaft that jutted from the tangle of dark coppery curls, she locked gazes with him as she leaned down and gently slid her tongue up the underside length of his shaft to end in a swirling motion to collect the precum at the tip. He closed his eyes and arched his back calling out her name.

"Jysella..." He opened his eyes to watch her suck gently on his tip as he continued to pant her name and warred with himself on whether he wanted her to continue or to stop. His eyes fluttered closed as she gave him a long gentle stroke with her hand and then gently massaged the fullness of his scrotum eliciting a long moan from him. She knew exactly how to touch him, and she knew exactly how to send him to heaven. She may have teased him earlier with her illusion, but there was no mistaking the real thing. Ben opened his eyes and moaned as he watched his angel completely swallow his manhood. She applied the perfect pressure and vacuum while her fingers and hand caressed his scrotum, causing a strangled groan to escape his lips. _Damn, she was good._ "Jys," he panted, "if you keep this up I'm gonna lose it."

She stopped sucking and, with a wet sounding "pop", she released his purple tip. Wantonly smiling, she said, "Then lose it. I want to drink my fill." Then she took him in one gulp again.

"Jys!" he arched his back and she sucked him harder, picking up the pace of the bobbing motion of taking him from tip to hilt every time. He watched captivated while she took him in and out, in and out, faster and faster. His hand tangled into her black hair and guided her head as she administered to him. It was so much that he nearly forgot to breathe. Then the super hot sensation deep within him threatened to boil over. "Aaaah!...Jysella...I love you!" he screamed as his orgasm exploded out of him and through him. He continued to pant Jysella's name as she continued to lick him, drinking him in as if she was starving and this was her first meal in a long time. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. It had been a long time since he had experienced the bliss that Jysella's mouth could give him. Suddenly, he felt her move and when he opened his eyes her face was above his.

"Now," her voice was breathy and sensual and, despite him just having the best orgasm he had in a long time, he could already feel the stirrings of desire, "we're ready for the main course."

He hoarsely chuckled, breathless, "Now? You just made me blow like a Mustafar volcano and you want more now?"

She continued to gaze and grin at him seductively while her hand slid over his tingling skin. "Oh, I know you have it in you. You're the one who says we aren't old."

Her hand and nipples teased his chest as she kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on her lips and in her mouth as she deepened the kiss, but that did nothing but excite him. Her hand found his softened manhood and began to gently caress it as her lips and teeth teased the skin of his neck and chest.

He moaned as she kissed her way back to his ear and then after sucking on the lobe she whispered, her hot breath on the wet lobe causing him to shiver, "You wanted this to last all night, Love. Well, now I want a nice slow fuck."

The shear erotic quality of her voice, let alone the words and the promise behind them, was enough to stiffen him under Jysella's daft hand. She smiled and moved to position herself. Nothing was said as she sat down onto him and he easily slid into her, sheathing himself to the hilt. They both gasped at, not just the physical sensation of their joining, but also the emotional connection it brought to them. They were completely one now in body and mind as they opened themselves completely to their bond. He felt her emotions as clearly as she felt his; nothing at all lay between them but their love and for a long heart stopping moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then she began to slowly rock her hips, allowing him to almost totally escape her hot, tight embrace before taking him into her again.

Ben let her have control of their mating for a long time. The rhythm was slow and erotic. She added deep, sensual kisses and Ben buried his fingers into the black silk of her hair. The fingers of one hand caressed her scalp while the other slid down her back to rest on the curve of her bottom.

Finally, when the last of her searing kisses ended and she pulled away to look down at him with passion glazed eyes of dark jade; Ben knew it was time for him to regain control. He ran his hand from her hair down to caress her breasts and the hard pebbles of her nipples. She moaned and began to increase the speed of her rocking. He slowly continued his caressing downward until he reached her hip. With the other hand moved to encircle the other hip, Ben began to thrust with his pelvis. She moaned and closed her eyes and the rhythm sped up even more as he guided her by grasping her hips and helped her movement match his.

He hungrily watched as she threw back her head and her breasts bounced with the force of their motion. She moved her hands up over her tummy to her breasts and caressed the hard nipples.

"Oh, baby, that's sexy," he murmured huskily as he watched her handle her breasts.

She didn't look at him but he could see the tug of a smile as she rasped, "Now, who's the voyeur."

He smirked and thrust harder with his pelvis, causing her to groan and pinch her nipples harder, "I'll admit it." Then he moved one of his hands from her hips and used the thumb to rub her clitoris. She increased her movement and her cries became more strident.

He could sense that she was getting close to orgasm again. He increased his speed and force as he thrust deep into her and she matched his speed. His thumb still applied stimulation to her nub as she leaned over and put her hands on to his shoulders to support herself and her nails bit deliciously into his skin. She brought her head forward and met his gaze momentarily before closing her eyes again; her tangled hair fell around them and she was a vision Ben hoped he'd never forget. Her already ragged breathing became even more so as did his and their bodies covered with a light sheen of perspiration. He was close but he always liked her to find her release first.

"Jys…" he panted as he pleaded, "Oh, gods, Jys… come for me, baby. C'mon, I want you to milk me."

She moaned and cried and with a few more intense thrusts her world shattered into pure ecstasy. She tightened around him and he fought for control until her orgasm hit its peek.

"Ahh…Ben…!" she gasped and he watched in total awe as her expression became one of absolute rapture.

As her inner muscles continued to spasm around him and he could sense through their bond her bliss, it became too much and he finally let go. He gave one last thrust and his hand on her hip tightened its grip as he filled her and a throaty growl of ecstasy escaped him. Momentarily exhausted, she fell onto his chest to snuggle her face into his sweat dampened neck while they both came down from the amazing high.

After several long moments, she slowly lifted her head off his shoulder and gazed down at him. She still straddled him but his spent member fell from her and, although he was sated, he momentarily felt slightly disconnected. Her long black hair that she so painstakingly brushed out earlier was a tussled mess. Ben smiled wryly up at her as he moved one of his hands from her hip to push the silky locks from her damp forehead. Her cheeks were flushed a deep rosy hue and her breathing was still ragged from their exertion.

He took a deep breath and tried to steady his own rapid breathing. His heart was still pounding and it always amazed him how much Jysella could affect him and how, despite them both being virgins their first time, he never desired another woman or wondered how it could be different or better.

She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair at his temple. Finally, she grinned and said between raspy breaths, "That—was incredible. I love you." She tenderly kissed him, and then said after breaking it, "Our daughter may like older men, but I'll never regret marrying one younger than me."

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and snickered with a raised brow, "Well, you've heard the saying about older women and how they are better lovers...I have to agree."

She let the smile to continue playing on her full well kissed lips. "And you know this, how?"

He shrugged, "I've heard them say. I didn't say I could verify it, since I've never been with any other older woman."

"Really?" she teased and flicked his earlobe with her fingers. "You better not have tested that hypothesis with any younger women either."

He chuckled lightly and leaned forward capturing her lips again in a tender kiss. When he broke it, he said huskily, "If Dane Starson makes Jade half as happy as you make me, then I guess I can learn to tolerate him."

Her smile brightened and she kissed him more deeply this time. Afterward she grinned and said, "I'm glad. Because I have a feeling that someday he just might make us grandparents. Of course, if we keep this up we may just become parents again."

Ben groaned and in a daft motion flipped them over so that he was over her again, "Please, Jys," he pleaded, "for the love of all that is holy, don't even joke about that. I'm far too young to be a grandfather and the three kids we already have are making me older by the day." As he spoke she lightly dragged her fingernails down his chest and back up again stopping at his still erect nipples to encircle the sensitive tissue with her finger tips. He hissed and then peered into her eyes, "But you are quite irresistible."

She laughed, a sensual sound that caused him to shudder and he leaned down to lick her earlobe. "Ahh…Benny, that is quite the quandary to be in," she breathlessly observed as she extended her neck to give him more access to lavish her ear and neck with hot kisses.

He found that spot again under her earlobe and nipped it with his teeth. She moaned and then he whispered in her ear, "Yes, it is, _Jyssie_. But I don't want to be anywhere else despite everything life has handed us." He moved to look into her green eyes again, "Let's never let life get in the way of us living ours, Jysella. I love you far too much not to share its—emmm—more pleasing experiences with you," he ended with a seductive smile.

She threaded her fingers into his hair and impishly grinned back at him, "I've always enjoyed sharing." He kissed her, letting the passion slowly rekindle. She broke the kiss and then said seriously, "You know, you will have to apologize to Jade for the way you blew up at her the other night about Dane."

He took a deep breath and reluctantly responded, "I know. I probably owe Dane one too."

She quirked a dark brow at him and said, "Oh?"

He sheepishly grinned in reply, "I kinda went off on him too."

"Ben!"

"Well, Jade is my daughter and I don't—" when she narrowed her eyes, he amended, "I mean, didn't approve of him with her."

"You had better set things right, Skywalker," she warned.

"I will. I promise. But I refuse to be too nicey-nice with Starson. If he has any intentions toward my daughter, he needs to know that I won't tolerate him ever hurting her."

Jys only shook her head and grinned, saying, "Are all fathers the same?—because Dad feels the exact same way about you."

Ben groaned despairingly and glared at her. "Did you have to ruin the moment by mentioning your father."

Her response was to laugh and pull him in for another passionate kiss. The moment wasn't ruined for long.

Fin

---------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
